The work of mounting hinges onto ordinary spectacle frames of thermoplastic material is usually done by presses designed to hold the frames and the hinges and adopting devices for their mechanical cohesion by means of mechanical and physical phenomena.
These presses are complex, costly, not suited to all types of frames and hinges, and are mainly employed in the manufacture of spectacle frames. They are therefore not suitable for the small workshop principally engaged in repairs involving replacement of hinges, especially considering the many differences there are between one kind of spectacle frame and another.
The present invention simplifies these operations, eliminating existing drawbacks while also offering some interesting advantages as will be described below.